


Defective

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically...., Gen, VOCALOID AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou was defective. The CEO didn't like defectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defective

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll this week! Go me! Three things in two days! 
> 
> Also the title and summary suck, I'm really sorry orz

“He’s clearly defective, we have to rewrite his programming.”  
“Who ever heard of an idol android with stage fright?”  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“We should just shut him down…” 

Seijuurou hadn’t meant to hear the conversation in the office. He had just been walking down to Ryouta’s practice room to continue their voice lessons, but the sounds made him curious. When he heard the word ‘defective’, however, he knew who the officials were talking about. 

Before the android had any time to move out of the way, however, one of the businessmen noticed him standing there and came out to the hallway. “Ah, right on time. We were just talking about you, 04.” 

“Is… Is that so?” Seijuurou blinked, trying to feign ignorance to the conversation. “Did you need me for something, sir?” In the back of his mind, he knew he should just run and try to find somewhere to hide before they could disassemble or reprogram him, but he was frozen to the spot. 

The man smiled deceptively and nodded. “Yes, actually. Will you come with me for a little bit? It’s important.” He didn’t even really give Seijuurou a choice, as he took the young idol by the arm and dragged him roughly down the hallway to one of the empty computer rooms. 

“I hear you’re defective.” The tall man growled, towering over the redhead imposingly. Not having the lights on didn’t help anything, either. It just made him scarier. “I’ve been told you have stage fright, and you don’t like it when people listen in on your singing. That’s a little odd for an idol, isn’t it?”

Seijuurou shrunk back and averted his eyes, looking for any escape routes he could possibly have. If he didn’t back up any farther and made a run for it, he could probably make it out into the hallway without getting caught. “I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about, s-sir…” 

“Don’t play dumb with me!” The official barked and took a step forward, driving Seijuurou back to the wall. So much for escaping… “There’s definitely something wrong with your programming! I’m taking you to the main computer and fixing you.” He reached out to grab Seijuurou’s arm again, only to get it smacked away. 

“No!” Seijuurou shrieked. For being a robot, he certainly had a lot of emotions programmed into him. It was both a blessing and a curse, and right now he found it was more of a curse than anything. He didn’t exactly like panicking. “I don’t need to be fixed, I’m fine!” 

The businessman frowned deeply and grabbed the short android by the front of his shirt, forcefully pulling him toward him. “Listen here, you little brat. I _own_ you. You don’t get to decide what happens. Understand?” 

“No! Let me go!” The redhead wailed, beginning to struggle against the other man’s grip. It didn’t matter to him if he owned himself or not, but he didn’t want all of the programmer’s work going to waste. He liked Shintarou, anyway. “Please, don’t do this!” 

Apparently, the man had enough of the protesting. He decided he’d just go and let whatever happened happen. So he let go of Seijuurou’s shirt and grabbed his arm tightly, beginning to drag him roughly down the hallway toward the main computers. “Shut up, you don’t get a choice. This is what happens to defective idols.” 

If getting his program rewritten was what was supposed to happen, Seijuurou found he’d rather be disassembled or shut down. By then, all he could do was hope someone else was already in the room and could defend him. 

Luckily, his hopes were answered in the form of a very confused and grumpy looking Shintarou. “Sir,” the green haired man started, “why are you here? You never come to the main room.” 

“I need you to rewrite a program for me.” The man stated as he shoved Seijuurou forward. “I don’t know what’s wrong with the original program, but it needs fixed. Now.” He gave a nasty look to the android who was now in front of him, then a glare up at the programmer. 

Shintarou frowned and gently pulled Seijuurou toward him. “There’s nothing wrong with my programming.” He didn’t even check and he knew. “I’m always careful with my programs. If this one is defective because of programming, then MS-01, KR-07, and HT-012 should be defective as well.” 

“Then it doesn’t make sense!” The official roared, pointing accusingly at Shintarou, despite glaring hard at the android behind him. “Why is he defective?! Who ever heard of a robot with stage fright, anyway?!” 

Shintarou rolled his eyes. “It’s just a quirk.” He shrugged. “There’s nothing to be done about quirks. No matter how many times you shut him down or rewrite his programming, it’ll always be there.” 

The man’s face was now red with rage, and he balled his hands into tight fists. “Well, do something about it! If he’s not fixed by next week at this time, we’re taking him apart!” With that, he turned on his heel and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the room silent once again. 

“What a nasty temper…” Shintarou sighed and shook his head, then looked down at the still nervous redhead behind him. “Are you alright, Seijuurou? He didn’t actually do anything to you, did he?” He hoped not, that would just make him angrier. 

“No, I’m...I’m alright.” Seijuurou shook his head and looked down. He bit his lip and sighed. “I really am defective, aren’t I? They’re going to disassemble me next week…” 

Shintarou frowned and closed his eyes. “We’ll find a way to make sure they don’t do that.” If it was the last thing he did. Of all the programs he’d written for idols, Seijuurou’s was his favorite. Maybe it was because the design had caught his eye, but he really did like the small android. “I won’t let them take you apart.” 

“You won’t…?” Seijuurou blinked and looked up in shock. “But… what can you do? Most of the company agrees with the CEO, anyway. There’s no way you would win in a battle against them.” Honestly speaking, he was right. There was no possible way for Shintarou to win over the entire company by himself. 

“No, but I don’t have to stay within the company.” Shintarou shrugged. “You’re an idol, aren’t you? There are plenty of people out there who connect to you and enjoy the songs you sing.” He’d spoken with a few, even. “Most of the people I’ve spoken to say they really connect with your stage fright, and would be disappointed if they put you out of commission.” 

Seijuurou blinked again, surprised. “Really? They don’t think it’s stupid because I’m an android and shouldn’t have those problems?” He thought that odd. Then again, he had never really been allowed to interact with fans before. 

“No, they think it’s relatable. I know a few people who have said you’re an inspiration.” Shintarou offered a small, reassuring smile and pat the redhead’s shoulder a few times. “So don’t worry about getting support from the masses; you already have it.”

Seijuurou stood quietly for a moment, still in shock, then smiled softly. “I suppose so, but… that doesn’t change that the entire company wants to take me apart because of my stage fright.” That was the only thing that worried him then. “...The possibility scares me, Shintarou. I don’t want to be taken apart…” 

Shintarou could feel something tug his heart strings and he frowned. Maybe it was the raw fear in the android’s voice, or the way he looked up at him through those crystal clear crimson eyes, but something struck deep within him. “If they lay a hand on you, they’ll deal with me.” He said finally. “Like I said, I refuse to let you get taken apart.”

“But you… they’ll fire you.” Seijuurou frowned. “What will you do then?” He would probably also be out of a place to stay as well, but he didn’t care. “You really ought to--”

“I’ll find another job.” Shintarou said with a small shrug, cutting Seijuurou off before he started to get to frantic. “Look, Seijuurou, I’m a programmer. Everyone needs those. I can find another job quickly, and if I have to… I can bring you with me. I don’t care if you’re defective or not.” 

Seijuurou opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again and gave Shintarou a small, hopeful smile. “Alright, I’ll trust you.” He nodded and sighed. “...It sounds like a plan.”


End file.
